This invention relates to a chaise longue or lounge, particularly to one having a seat and backrest made of a soft sheet able to be folded after the chaise longue is assembled together so that the chaise longue may be collapsed for transporting, thereby reducing its transporting cost.
Conventional chaise longues are generally classified into two kinds, one stationary and the other collapsible. A stationary chaise longue disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Patent Publication No. 371867 (as attached appendix) titled xe2x80x9cChaise longuexe2x80x9d dated Oct. 11, 1999 has a high backrest for a user to have the back completely lie thereon comfortably, but the size of the whole chaise longue is very large so that one container cannot carry a large number of them for transportation, resulting in a high transportation cost, a disadvantage to both makers and consumers.
Conventional collapsible chaise longues have two foot frames provided with feet to stand on the ground, and rods at two side of a seat to become a stationary chaise longue. The seat may be made separable from the foot frames, having a smaller size than the stationary chaise longues, allowing the transporting cost to be less than the stationary chaise longues. The seat and backrest are made of a soft sheet (such as net-style cloth made of PVC), and the upper end of the seat and backrest are supported by an inverted U-shaped rod fixed on a rear side of the side rods at the two sides of the upper end in order to prevent the portion of the soft seat and backrest sheet from recessing due to the weight of the head of a user. The inverted U-shaped rod expands the two side rods so as to expand the soft seat and backrest sheet outwardly to support the head of a user. The length of the inverted U-shaped rod is longer than the distance between the two side rods, so the two side rods have to be expanded in advance to combine the inserted U-shaped rod and the two side rods. When packaging the conventional collapsible chaise longue, the seat and backrest remain stationary, with the foot frame collapsible. The package may be a little large, thereby resulting in expensive transportation cost.
The objective of the invention is to provide a chaise longue having an expanding device for a soft seat and backrest sheet so as to collapse the chaise longue in order to reduce its size when collapsed, and reducing its transportation cost.